


Seahorses Don't Wear Jumpers

by Impractical Key Beeping (Impractical_Beekeeping)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Mpreg, Other, completely SFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impractical_Beekeeping/pseuds/Impractical%20Key%20Beeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure I understand the allure of mpreg fiction. Here I have illustrated what I consider the most sensible approach:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seahorses Don't Wear Jumpers

 

Seahorses. Obviously.


End file.
